The aim of this project is to develop a moderately priced work- station that will be used by neurologists/neurosurgeons for the purpose of localizing sources of epileptiform activity within the brain using previously recorded multi-channel EEG data together with magnetic resonance (MRI) or computed tomographic (CT) imaging data. The work-station will perform three general tasks: 1) Analyze EEG spike and/or seizure data, 2) provide a 3-dimensional, computerized display of brain structures, and 3) localize within the 3D brain display points of interest (electrodes, activity on electrodes, measures of spike or seizure activity at electrodes, and possible centers causing the observed abnormal activity).